Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Drowning-In-Your-Eyes
Summary: Five times Cooper didn't notice that his girlfriend was homophobic, and one time he finally did. Warnings inside.


**Warnings: Homophobia, homophobic language, verbal abuse, talk of sex**

**I just want to express that by no means is anything written in this story my opinion. I am completely gay friendly. Credit for original prompt from disneyshermione on tumblr**

**1.**

"Blaine, Ashley. Ashley, Blaine," Cooper introduced, blushing. Blaine smiled slightly, taking Ashley's hand and shaking it gently.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ashley. Any girl who can make my brother blush like that must be special."

"Thanks Blaine," Ashley smiled. "It's great to meet you too. Cooper's mentioned you a lot. He's always telling me about the duets you guys do together."

Cooper smiled to himself as his brother and his girlfriend of six months continued to chat away like old friends. He knew he'd been on to a winner this time.

"And this is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine introduced as the boy in question walked into the coffee shop, kissing Blaine on the cheek before taking the seat beside him and throwing his arm around the back of the boy's chair. He smiled and waved across the table at Cooper and Ashley. The three men at the table immediately immersed themselves in conversation, not noticing the shocked look the new addition to their lives displayed plainly on her face.

"Something wrong, babe?" Cooper asked eventually, snapping her out of her reverie. "No baby, just getting kinda thirsty. I'm gonna go get myself a drink." She needed to excuse herself immediately. She couldn't sit across the table from those sick individuals for a second longer. Was it so hard to find a boy with a _normal _family for once?

"No, no. Sit down. Cooper and I will get the coffee. You and Blaine need time to get to know each other," Kurt replied, standing up with Cooper in tow, leaving her at the table with _Blaine. _The name sounded somehow slimy now, tarnished.

"So, Cooper tells me that you manage a pretty up market restaurant. That must be challenging." Oh god, he was trying to talk to her.

"Please, just... Just don't talk to me," she muttered, unable to keep the nauseous expression from her face.

"I'm sorry, w-what?" the boy stuttered. "We were just talking a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well that was before I knew about your dirty little habits. I can't believe Cooper didn't tell me."

"What do you mean? Tell you what?" Blaine was seriously confused now. Was Cooper's girlfriend a little crazy?

"What do you think I mean? You're a fag, and Cooper never told me. I feel sick. If my friends even knew I was sitting at the same table as one of your kind..." she broke off to shudder just as Kurt and Cooper returned to the table with the four drinks.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Kurt asked concernedly, seeing the expression on his boyfriend's face.

Blaine glanced up at Cooper, who was kissing Ashley easily on the cheek with a smile and a blush. He looked happier than Blaine had ever seen him. And he hadn't told her about him. Maybe he knew she was homophobic? Maybe he didn't care? Either way Cooper was happy and Blaine wasn't going to jeopardise that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine murmured. He slipped his hand uncomfortably out from it's resting place under Kurt's on the table when he saw the disgusted way in which Ashley was staring at them.

**2.**

It was a beautiful day right in the middle of the heatwave. The park was full of people lazing around with ice-cream cones and bottles of water. Blaine grabbed the football from the ground and ran to the end of the perimeter that himself and Cooper had precariously marked out with their t-shirts, abandoned haphazardly on the ground. He was vaguely glad that Kurt wasn't able to join them until later, as he'd pitch a fit if he saw Blaine's good t-shirt strewn on the grass. Another reason he was glad that Kurt couldn't make it was that, if he had, he would have been sitting on the sideline on a picnic blanket with Ashley. He didn't ever want anyone to say to Kurt what she'd said to him at their first meeting.

Part of Blaine was beginning to think that maybe it had been a mistake. They'd met twice since then, and she'd been perfectly lovely. Of course, that could have been because of the fact that they hadn't been left alone together. But today, she'd even gone as far as to cheer him on when he'd been playing football with his brother. He was getting kinda confused. He would have thought that maybe he'd imagined her attitude at their first meeting if it hadn't resulted in him crying himself to sleep that night and the next one.

He jumped when Cooper clapped him on the back. "Squirt, I'm beat. I'm gonna go get a bottle of water. Would you mind keeping Ashley company when I'm gone?" Even as he just said her name, Blaine saw his brother's eyes light up. Throwing on his most convincing stage smile, he nodded his head before walking over to the picnic blanket and perching himself on it as Cooper walked away.

Ashley watched him go before turning to Blaine, her lip immediately curling in a sneer. "Get off my blanket. I don't want to catch your diseases." Blaine swallowed down the lump that emerged in his throat.

"You can't _catch _being gay," he replied, trying to keep how upset he felt out of his voice.

"I'm not stupid. I was referring to all those STD's you're riddled with from sleeping with every guy who has a dick and a pulse." Blaine felt his mouth drop open in shock. How could she speak to anyone like that? How could Cooper love someone like that?

As he was about to reply, he spotted Coop jogging back over with water and ice-cream for all of them. He looked so happy that they were talking to each other. He bit back his retort, and at the pointed look she sent him, he scooted off the blanket and sat on the grass.

**3.**

Blaine felt his heart drop as Cooper got up to go to the bathroom, once again leaving him alone with his demon girlfriend.

"So, Cooper tells me that you got the crap kicked out of you for bringing a boy to a dance?" she questioned. Blaine looked down at the table. Why would Cooper tell her that? Didn't he know how uncomfortable it made him when people knew?

"Shame they didn't manage to knock some sense into you. Clearly they didn't kick hard enough. Oh well, better luck next time." Blaine's eyes widened at the insult.

"Please just stop. I don't want to have to tell Cooper what you're doing. He's happy, and I don't want to ruin that. But you need to stop," he muttered, voice quivering with the effort of holding back tears.

"Aww is the fag gonna cry? Listen here, you can tell Cooper whatever you want. All I'll have to do is flutter my eyelashes and he'll believe whatever I tell him. Maybe throw in a few tears and tell him about how his brother has been nothing but mean since the first day we met and I don't understand why he doesn't like me."

Blaine swallowed hard as he took in the quiver that she'd managed to inject into her voice and the fake tears building in the corners of her eyes.

He quickly cleared his throat and continued eating as he heard the bathroom door open and his brother's steps returning to the dining room.

**4.**

What a perfect way to spend a Saturday afternoon; shopping with his beautiful boyfriend. As Kurt tried on pair after pair of stylish skinny jeans in the changing rooms, Blaine's eyes were caught by a pair of dark pink Ray Ban's on the rack in the corner of the store. He walked over and examined them longingly, trying them on before deciding that he had to have them. They were an investment, and Kurt loved how Ray Ban's framed his face.

He was so enamoured by the sunglasses that he missed the person walking up behind him, jumping when he heard the high pitched voice in his ear. "Wow, fancy seeing you here."

He turned around quickly, tensing immediately when he saw who it was. Why was Ashley even here? He'd been having such a perfect afternoon. Was she purposely trying to make his life miserable?

He tensed even more as he saw the way her expression changed to a grimace as she saw the item he had in his hand.

"Hot pink sunglasses? Could you be anymore of a stereotype? Jesus, what next? You wearing a bra and thong under those clothes?"

"No..." Blaine muttered. "But if I was, it would be none of your concern."

"Oh my god you are, aren't you? You freak. It's bad enough that you're a diseased fag."

"No, I'm not. Please just leave me alone until Cooper has enough of you and kicks you to the curb." He had to fight back. He couldn't just let her bully him; he wouldn't. He was so used to being hurt by people that he should be able to trust; his "friends" at his old school, his parents... The fact that he was gay had ruined too many relationships in his life already. He shouldn't have to deal with this again; he _couldn't _deal with this again.

"Aw poor Blaine. I hate to burst your bubble but I found an engagement ring in your brother's coat pocket yesterday. Guess you're going to just have to deal with it." That smug face; he couldn't stand that smug face. "I mean, it is a drawback that Cooper's brother is a fag, but chances are you'll die of Aids within the next couple of years and we won't have to put up with you any longer anyways." Blaine took a shark intake of breath. He'd _never _been spoken to that viciously in his life. Once again, he felt tears bristle the corners of his eyes.

When he saw Kurt walking towards him with a large shopping bag, he took a deep breath in and out. He couldn't get upset. He had to get Kurt out of here before she said anything to him.

"Hey honey, you'll be glad to hear that I'm finally ready. Oh, hey Ashley. It's lovely to see you again. Oooh Blaine those sunglasses are gorgeous. They'd really frame your face. Please tell me you're getting them."

"Uhhhh..." Blaine thought about what Ashley had said about his choice in colour. "No, I was just looking at them. They're not really my colour. We should go; our movie is starting soon. Bye Ashley." Blaine bustled Kurt out of there before Ashley got a chance to spit any venom in the presence of his boyfriend.

**5.**

Blaine limped painfully into the house. He'd managed to give his ankle a slight sprain with all the rehearsing he'd been doing for regionals. It hurt when he put too much weight on it, and he'd just barely managed the drive home.

His pain only increased when he looked at the sofa and saw Cooper curled up with Ashley, his new fiance. They both looked up when he limped in, Cooper's expression morphing to one of concern while Ashley's showed disgust.

"Jeez dude what happened?" Cooper asked, standing up to give Blaine his place on the sofa.

"You know me; I'm just awkward I guess," Blaine chuckled awkwardly. "I was in dance rehearsal and I twisted by ankle a little. I'm sure it will be fine."

"No Squirt, you need to bandage it up and ice it. I'm gonna go to the store and get some bandages, Ash get some ice from the freezer. I'll be back in five minutes." With that, Cooper walked out of the house, leaving Blaine and Ashley sitting on the sofa. Ashley quickly moved to a seat further away.

"I know it's not really your ankle," she snarked, perched on the armchair across the room.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine sighed.

"I know what really happened. You got fucked up your little twink ass. That's why you're limping."

"Please just shut up. That's not true and I don't want to discuss it with you."

"Now that I think about it, your ass must be used to being fucked. Wow it must have been real wild to cause this. Threesome? Foursome? Gangbang?"

"Just stop," Blaine shouted, wincing as he stood up.

"Haha wow it must be like throwing a banana down a hallway at this stage." She doubled over in giggles at her own sick joke as Blaine left the room and retired to his bedroom. He felt like he was going to be sick. He wished he had mentioned the fact that she was homophobic to Cooper after the first meeting, before he'd gotten in so deep. They were engaged now. It was too late. Cooper was completely in love with her. But how could he deal with this for the rest of his life? What about when they have kids? She'll turn all his little nephews and nieces against him. He didn't think he could deal with Cooper's future kids spewing that kind of vitriol at him. Taking a few deep breaths, he lay down on his bed. He'd just stay in his room until she was gone, and try to avoid being alone with her from now on.

**+1**

"Blaine, that was amazing. You were fantastic, Squirt. Well done, you clearly take after your big brother," Cooper joked, hugging Blaine and ruffling his gelled down curls. Blaine pulled away laughing, before seeing that Ashley was standing beside his brother.

"Yeah, well done Blaine. You were super awesome," she smiled, voice so sugary sweet that Blaine wanted to vomit. He'd seen her several times since the last incident, but managed to avoid being left alone each time. It could only last for so long, however.

"I saw a few faces here that I remember from my master class. I'm just going to go over and say well done and get a look at that big trophy. See you two in a minute," Cooper said, ducking behind the curtain and, once again, leaving Blaine alone with the devil incarnate.

"Look Ashley, please I don't want..." Blaine started, but was quickly interrupted by the scowling girl in front of him.

"You should have seen yourself prancing around up there. It was so embarrassing. I don't know how Cooper can even stand to watch it. Is that why your parents never show up at any of these things? Because they're so ashamed of their faggy little son flouncing around with his faggy little club?"

"Stop, please." All the energy and adrenaline from the performance and winning sectionals suddenly drained from Blaine, and he was suddenly tired.

"How many of the judges cocks did you have to swallow for that trophy, Blaine? Do you enjoy having old men fuck your ass? All you fags are nothing but filthy whor..."

Blaine didn't look up from his feet when Ashley stopped talking, afraid to let her see the tears running down his face. He quickly realised why she'd stopped talking though, when he felt an arm around his shoulder and heard Cooper say "hey guys". His voice sounded odd, strained.

"Hey," he replied, still not looking up, at the same time as Ashley, back to her sweet voice, answered "Hey baby."

"Talk about anything nice when I was gone?" Cooper asked, again sounding a little odd.

"I was just congratulating your little brother on his amazing performance," Ashley spewed, batting her eyelashes.

"Is that right, Squirt?" Cooper asked. Blaine just nodded, finally having swallowed back his tears.

"Oh, okay. But you see, a funny thing happened when I left. I realised that I wanted to introduce you to everyone, Ash, so I came back basically right away. And I heard everything that you just said to my little brother," Cooper's voice got hard at the end, and tense.

"Coopy, I was just..."

"Who the HELL do you think you are, talking to my baby brother like that? Did you honestly think that was OKAY?" Cooper's voice was louder now, just below a shout. Blaine looked around, glad that the rest of the New Direction's were too busy celebrating to notice.

"Cooper, you can't honestly be taking his side over mine. You can't honestly think it's _okay _that he's a fag." Blaine felt his stomach churn. It was somehow worse being talked about like that when his brother could hear.

"Don't say that fucking word. EVER. Not about Blaine, and not about anyone else. How can you suddenly be homophobic?"

Blaine finally found the voice to speak up, albeit softly. "It's not sudden. It happens everytime you leave us alone." Cooper's arm tensed and tightened around his shoulder. He held his hand out.

"Give me my ring."

"What?" Ashley questioned, voice heavy with disbelief.

"I said, give me my ring."

"Are you honestly telling me you're going to throw away everything we have for _that?" _Disgust bled into her voice again as she pointed at Blaine.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to allow my little brother to be subjected to that kind of abuse everytime I leave you alone with him? Hell, some of those things you were saying? That was harassment. You're lucky I'm not pressing charges. Give me my ring, and leave. I want your stuff out of my apartment before I get home, and if I ever see you again you'll be sorry." Blaine looked up just in time to see her throwing her engagement ring on the floor before storming away, face red with embarrassment and unshed tears.

"Coop, you shouldn't have..."

"Stop right there, Blaine. You should _never _put up with that kind of abuse from anyone. Seriously. _Anyone. _Why didn't you tell me what she was doing?" Cooper asked, running through all the times he'd left his ex alone with Blaine.

"You were happy, Coop. She made you happy. You love her. I could never jeopardise that," Blaine stated, looking up at his brother.

"Oh, Blaine. Your happiness is more important to me than any girl. You're my little brother. Brother's always come first. I can't believe this has been going on for so long and I didn't realise. I'm _so _sorry," Cooper said, pulling Blaine into a bone crushing hug.

"Aren't you upset? You guys were _engaged." _

"Squirt, there's certain things that people do or say that just immediately make it impossible to love them anymore. When I heard her say that, a life with her became a million times more upsetting than a life without her. If anything like this happens ever again, I want you to come to me right away, okay?" Cooper asked, hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay," Blaine smiled slightly. It would be a while before the sting of Ashley's words stopped hurting, but knowing Cooper was on his side already helped.

"Now, whats say I treat your group to dinner at that restaurant you're all so crazy about?"

"That would be amazing, Coop. Thank you so much."

As Cooper rallied up New Direction's and had a quick word with Kurt, Blaine allowed himself his first stress free smile in a long time.

**Reviews would really be appreciated. **


End file.
